You & Me
by violetctm
Summary: A series of Bleach oneshots: [8] One Thrust Of My Blade, and it will be all over.
1. Why

Why

* * *

"Why did you marry me?" 

The question shot out like a dart; but Kuchiki Rukia did not flinch. She did not even raise her eyes from the teenage females magazine she was poring over.

_Why?_

She had asked him practically the same question before. Why on earth would want to live the rest of their life with an obnoxious stubborn jerk with bright orange hair and no status whatsoever in Soul Society except a ryoka with a zanpaku-to as large as himself?

A decidedly tricky question, she admitted to herself.

But they did get married, ten years after they first met, in the presence of fifty-two Soul Reapers and thirteen living humans. It was an absolute disaster, but she wasn't complaining. Everyone had approved of their marriage, including her brother and Renji.

The wind whistled through a gap between the windows, and her dark hair danced before her vision. As she reached up to tuck the loose strand behind her ear, she heard her husband sigh and get up from the bed, obviously giving up on getting an answer from her.

It was their first wedding anniversary. By what Inoue told her, the first anniversary was always very special. On her and Ishida's first anniversary, Ishida had surprised her by decorating the house with lit candles. And after that, Inoue had added with a blush, they had proceeded with the ritual of loveproducing... Or something like that. She still wasn't very sure about the terms of the living world.

_Marriage._

But she knew what that meant. He had told her.

And she knew why she had married him. He had told her that, too.

* * *

_26 February, one year before _

_2:13 PM_

_Meiya Restaurant_

"We should get married."

Rukia spat out her chocolate milk in shock. "Wh-What?"

"I said," Ichigo peered into his bowl of ramen, "we should get married."

Rukia couldn't believe her ears. She had known this boy - man - no, _male_ for at least ten years already. But this was the craziest thing he had ever said.

"I mean," Ichigo was very determinedly not looking anywhere near her, "we've been living together for five years. Everyone's getting pretty suspicious." After the whole Aizen-is-taking-over-the-world fiasco, Rukia had been ordered to be the supervisor of Ichigo's town. As a result, she decided it was more convenient for her to live with him as a human.

"So we need to get married?" Rukia said, her eyes gazing piercingly at him. Maybe in the living world, getting married wasn't a very big thing. She wouldn't know.

"No - Never mind."

"No, seriously, is that your reason?"

"I mean, we're kinda already a - you know," Ichigo stirred his ramen restlessly with his chopsticks.

"A what?"

Ichigo mumbled something.

"What? Speak up, I can't hear you."

"A COUPLE!" Ichigo yelled at her from across the table. The other customers in the restaurant turned around to stare at them. Rukia was too busy gaping at Ichigo to notice.

"What! I don't remember-"

"No!" Ichigo whispered furiously under his breath at her. "I mean - well, look at it this way. To your knowledge, what is a couple?"

Rukia immediately reached into her pocket for her pocket dictionary, but Ichigo shook his head.

"To you," he said.

They stared at each other.

"A couple... Is two people who share their lives with each other." Rukia gave Ichigo a look of uncertainty and exasparation. Ichigo didn't reply; he just looked at her.

"They eat together, I suppose. Hold hands, buy things for each other, argue, talk. And believe in the same things." Rukia was getting the hang of this what-does-it-mean-to-you game. But what did it have to do with the two of them getting married?

"And fight together." Ichigo met Rukia's questioning gaze with his unusually soft one. "Isn't that what we do?"

Rukia stared at him. She started to laugh hysterically. The absurdity of the situation was having an effect on her. The other customers turned to stare at the two again.

"Ichigo," she wiped tears of laughter from her eyes, "I'm _eons _older that you."

Ichigo looked at her, sighed and started eating his ramen.

"Why?"

He started and glanced up at her from his bowl. She stared at him with an expresionless face, not unlike the one she always had when they fought with hollows together.

He thought over her question. He leaned back in his seat and met her steady gaze.

"Why not?"

Rukia glared at him. "And I suppose you expect me to fall into your arms right now just because there's no reason for me _not _to marry you?"

Ichigo ran a hand through his bright orange hair. "Do I really seem that fickle?"

He bent down under the table, apparently looking for something. Rukia frowned.

He reappeared again, and, sighing grudgingly(and to her horror), got down on one knee in front of her.

"Kuchiki Rukia," Ichigo said in that loud, unwilling tone he always used in public, "will you marry me, Kurosaki Ichigo?"

Rukia gaped at him. "Ichigo..."

"SAY YES!"

Rukia jerked up from her seat and somehow hitting her head against her chair, she stared at the shingamis surrounding them.

At least twenty shinigamis filled the restaurant; why didn't she noticed them before? Even Captain Ukitake, Captain Zaraki and - Oh heavens - her _brother_ were there. She could see Inoue, Sado and Ishida in the crowd as well. There was Hinamori standing beside Captain Hitsugaya. And there was Urahara and Yourichi and -

"We've come all this way just to see you say 'yes'," Renji's voice sounded behind her. She started and spun around to stare into Renji's black robes. She looked up and saw him cocking an eyebrow at her.

Renji tilted his head in the direction of Kuchiki Byakuya. Rukia turned to face him, remembering to make her face clear of emotions.

"I have consented to your marraige to Kurosaki Ichigo," Byakuya said flatly. "So have I," Renji drawled, leaning against the nearest support.

"I look forward to welcoming you to our home, my dear daughter-to-be!" Kurosaki Isshin added, jumping up and down from behing the shinigamis in order to make himself heard.

"Oi, Rukia." She looked down at Ichigo, who was still kneeling before her, with a bored look on his face. But she could see the dancing nervousness in his eyes. Like he could fool her, no matter how many masks he put on.

She suddenly noticed what he held in his hands: a bouquet of twelve red roses and a simple diamond-embedded ring.

Renji prodded Ichigo in the back. Ichigo sighed.

"I promise," he recited, obviously after hours of bitter memorising, "to care for you and protect you for as long as I live. I will comfort you, be happy for you and most of all - love you."

Rukia could hear many sighs of pure bliss come from the crowd. She felt a hot blush rise from her neck.

"You idiot," she knelt down on both knees in front of him, "aren't we a couple already?"

* * *

"Oi, Rukia." 

Rukia looked up from her teenage females magazine. Ichigo was towelling his hair dry and looking at her with a queer expression.

She broke into a sudden soft smile. "You're still waiting for an answer?"

Ichigo shrugged noncommittally. "I suppose."

"We were already a couple, _baka_. There was no reason not to." Rukia climbed out of bed and stretched.

"That's not an answer."

Rukia paused in the middle of her stretching. She quirked an eyebrow at her husband.

"Do we really need one?"

_-- End --_

* * *

Author's Note: I'm sorry. That was my first attempt at fanfiction. The characters were OCC, the plot was weird and Ichigo sounded strange being called 'husband'. My deepest apologies. I promise to work harder next time.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Dedication: Yvonne, I guess. And LYT. And Jasmine. For reading and being there. Love ya. More horrendous Bleach fanfiction coming up!


	2. Ever After

Ever After

* * *

_Once upon a time, there was a beautiful princess. She had long shiny orange hair and lovely assets._

Orihime Inoue was popular, for both her looks and her character.

_There was also a frog. It was skinny and had large eyes. It was in love with the beautiful princess._

Ishida Uryuu was not popular. But he knew who Orihime Inoue was.

_One day, the princess had to go on a journey to search for her true love. If she did not find him in thirteen days, she would die._

When the new girl/shinigami disappeared, Inoue promised herself and Tatsuki that she would go with Kurosaki-kun and help save Kuchiki-san. She couldn't let him endanger himself without her by his side.

_The frog decided to go with the princess. _

Ishida would not let himself be beaten by lowly shinigamis. He went too.

_On the way, the princess was attacked by a group of bandits._

When the group were separated, Ishida promised himself that he would not let anything happen to Inoue. She wasn't supposed to be there. When they met the 12th Division Captain, it became personal. He would not let Inoue suffer because of him.

_The frog distracted the bandits while the princess ran away. _

He 'lost' his powers after that; no one knew for sure. But he carried on; he would not be put off.

_The frog soon found the princess again. But the princess thought that she had already found her 'true love', and she forgot about the frog. _

Ishida saw how Inoue was determined to stay and wait for Kurosaki. He willed with all his strength that Kurosaki would win, and come out alive.

_The princess followed her 'true love' home, and plans were made for their marriage._

After returning to the living world, Ishida found himself feeling distanced from his companions. He used his intelligence and wit as much as he could, but it wasn't the same.

_But the princess realised that her 'true love' was in love with another girl. She was heart-broken._

Inoue tried to be strong, she really did. But she knew how Kurosaki-kun felt about Kuchiki-san; she was the only one who saw.

_The princess ran away from the wedding. She did not want to be selfish and keep her 'true love' from being with another girl. _

She knew that in whatever Kurosaki-kun did, it was never selfish. She would not be selfish either.

_She remembered her friend the frog, and went to find him._

She thought that Ishida-kun was in love with Kuchiki-san, but she was wrong.

_She couldn't find him. She had abandoned him for her 'true love'._

Inoue found out that Ishida-kun had lost his powers. She tried to help him, but he turned away.

_She cried bitterly, feeling alone and forgotten. Suddenly, the frog appeared beside her._

Ishida would not allow Inoue to worry about him. He would protect her if Kurosaki failed.

_The frog confessed his love to the princess._

She believed in him. She knew him best.

_The princess realised that she loved the frog too._

He understood her. He would catch her if she fell.

_The princess kissed the frog. And to her surprise, the frog turned into a handsome prince._

She would stand by his side forever. She needed him, and he needed her.

_The frog had been under a terrible curse. Only the kiss of his true love could break it._

He would do anything for her. He would get his powers back.

_The prince married the princess, and from that day on, they lived happily ever after._

It would be no fairy tale. But this was their ever after, and it was theirs to keep.

_-- The End --_

* * *

Author's Note: How was it? Please review!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Dedication: To my dearest YVONNE, for her birthday. Happy birthday!


	3. No Title

No Title

* * *

_There she is. _

She hears them talking. All the time. They think she can't hear them. So they talk louder.

And she knows what they say. She knows a lot. She knows that they have not had a decent thing to talk about since the ryoka, so they gossip about anything and everything. She knows that they will keep talking about her and Kyouraku Shunsui until something massive happens again. She also knows that in less than five minutes, her Captain, subject of the gossips' attention, and the most frivolous, lazy man in Soul Society, would come flouncing towards her in that repulsive pink, flowery cloak and shady straw hat.

She is right, as usual.

"Nanao-chan!"

She adjusts her spectacles and turns to give him a steely glare. She ignores the obvious attention from those around the corner.

"How may I help you, Captain?" _There is nothing for you here._

Shunsui gives Nanao a hurt expression. "I was only worried for my sweet Nanao-chan! So I decided to come and look after you just in case!"

"And as you can see, I am quite fine," she returns to her previous walking.

Shunsui walks beside her lesuirely, lower lip jutting out in a mock pout. "But I have nothing else to do, Nanao-chan."

For his own sake, she wishes he would stop the ridiculous name-calling. "Did I not give you a pile of paperwork this morning?"

Shunsui merely gives her a look of pure distaste and exasparation.

"Really, Nanao-chan, I thought you knew better."

And she thought he would know better than to tease her in broad daylight. Especially when there was a group of idle gossips trailing behind them. But, once again, she keeps her comments to herself.

Instead, she fastens her pace, saying, "I am heading for the library now. You may follow me if you wish, but please keep your volume down."

Instantly, she regrets her words. But Shunsui brightens up and agrees heartily. Whistling, he follows Nanao into the library, until he is respectfully reprimanded by a stern librarian.

"What are we looking for, Nanao-chan?" He says in a stage whisper to Nanao, who is darting between bookshelves to avoid both her Captain and the group of gossips.

"Nothing in particular," Nanao replies primly, straightening up from between two shelves with as much dignity as she could muster.

Shunsui frowns, "Then why are we here?"

_To get away from the gossiping geese,_ Nanao is tempted to say, but she checks herself just in time. Before she can reply, however, Shunsui grabs a random book from a shelf and sits himself down at a nearby bench.

"Do what you like, I'll just be reading over here." He settles down and proceeds to pore over the book he has chosen.

Nanao glances at the category her Captain swiped a book from.

Social Psychology. _Interesting._

Deciding that it is safer not to leave Shunsui alone, Nanao picks a girl's romance book from one of the shelves and joins him at the bench. She nimbly switches books with her Captain, and sits down to revive her knowledge of social psychology.

Shunsui beams at Nanao, "Why thank you, Nanao-chan! My Nanao-chan is so thoughtful-"

"Shut up and read."

Silence fills the space between them as Shunsui obediently begins to read. Just as Nanao is beginning to submerge herself in the comfortable silence, she catches a snippet of a conversation. A conversation between those gobbling gossips, no less.

"How shameful... Romancing in broad daylight..."

"Most impertinent. No decency at all."

"And they call it a working relationship. More relationship than work, if you ask me."

"At least get _married_. Then there wouldn't be a problem."

They are beginning to get louder again. Nanao is aware of Shunsui becoming exceedingly fidgety, changing his posture every five seconds, and making as much noise as possible without opening his mouth.

Nanao sighs and gets up. Shunsui looks up at her with a puzzled, but understanding look. He gets up as well, and returns both his book and Nanao's to the bookshelves.

Nanao waits for him at the bench, her hand clutching the green book she always carries around. Get married, they say. Nanao smiles slightly to herself, _They do not understand. But then again, I always was, and will be, the smarter one._

Shunsui appears by her side, a lazy grin lighting up his face. "Eh? Did I make you happy, Nanao-chan?"

Nanao smoothes her hair and walks out of the library.

"Shall we go for some sake, Captian?"

* * *

_They do not know.  
But I know.  
You know.  
And that is more than enough.  
There will be no need for titles..._


	4. Peace

Peace

* * *

"I charge all of you who are present now, upon your honors, that if any know a reason that these two may not be lawfully joined this day, to speak now or forever hold your peace."

There was a pause.

A rustling of cloaks; twitching of eyes. He could see his Captain had managed to keep himself under control. Behind him, Orihime Inoue was earnestly urging Ishida Uryuu to rush forward and declare dramatically that he objected.

At the front row of the opposite aisle sat a sobbing Kurosaki Isshin and his two daughters. A large, colourful portrait of Kurosaki Masaki hung on the bench.

Behind them sat most of the Captains and Vice-captains of the Thirteen Squads. Other shinigamis, such as Yamada Hanatarou, Ayasegawa Yumichika and Madarame Ikkaku, had showed up as well. So had Shiba Ganjyu and Shiba Kuukaku.

Abarai Renji, however, had been forced to sit with his Captain at the front row. Kuchiki Byakuya had had to give his sister away to the groom, and as his Vice-captain, Renji was obligated to accompany him.

_Hold your peace._

Renji ran a hand through his hair and fidgeted. His living world clothes were stifling and constricted his movements. He imagined that Kurosaki Ichigo was probably as uncomfortable as he was, but then again, he was the one standing at the pulpit.

With Kuchiki Rukia.

"May you be blessed with the deep knowledge of each other through all the days of your lives. You may now give your vows."

He had been giving this wedding a lot of thought ever since he heard that the two were engaged. It was inevitable, he supposed, but he had always believed that without Ichigo, it would be Rukia and him together. Forever. Or at least for a really long time.

So, should he _speak now _or _forever hold his peace_?

He stared at the ceiling, not really bothering to listen to Ichigo and Rukia's personalised vows. Turning his head slightly to his right, he raised an eyebrow questioningly to the person beside him.

She tilted her head towards him and leaned backwards as well. She made no obvious reply to his unspoken question.

Renji returned his gaze to the couple in front.

"Ugh. Please, get a room," he shut his eyes at the liplocked couple and joined the rest of the audience in the protesting.

Captain Kyouraku Shunsui had taken the opportunity to sweep his Vice-captain Ise Nanao is a dramatic kiss.

Sado Yasutora shared a short glance with Kurosaki Karin from his place beside the groom. Urahara Kisuke had taken to firing sparks from his cane into the air, while Shihouin Yoruichi rolled her eyes lazily from beside him.

A shriek of delight came from behind Renji, and everyone turned to look at Orihime suffocating Ishida with a bone-crushing hug.

"I'M GETTING MARRIED!" Orihime beamed brightly at everyone, while Ishida blushed sheepishly.

"And she always thought that Ishida was in love with Rukia," the black-haired girl from beside Renji said softly, smiling. Renji glanced at her.

"After Kurosaki, Ishida is a big leap, huh," he stood up with the rest of the audience as the newlyweds went down the aisle. He stretched lazily and slung his arm over the girl.

"It's good to move on." She said, her eyes following the newlyweds out of the hall.

He followed her gaze. "You were in love with him before, too."

Arisawa Tatsuki abruptly turned to stare at him. "And you with her," she retorted quietly.

He shrugged off-handedly. "Maybe."

_And so we will forever hold our peace._

He slipped his large, callous hand into her small but rough one, and they followed the rest of the crowd outside.

After all, who would actually dare to object to the marriage of Kurosaki Ichigo and Kuchiki Rukia?

_She will be his peace.  
And he would be hers._

* * *

Author's Note: Many things didn't match up in the wedding, did it? But I finished this very short fanfiction in one afternoon, and I'm rather pleased with myself. Please review.

More couples coming up!


	5. Talk To Me

Talk To Me

* * *

"What are you doing here?"

Sado Yasutora lifted his eyes and found himself staring into the piercing eyes of Kurosaki Karin.

Ordinarily, he would have to tilt his head parallel to the ground in order to see her properly, but this time she had caught him sitting on a short stool and slouching in exhaustion.

"Ah." Sado gazed at the small girl, who stood peering at him from the doorway. "Ichigo's sister..."

"Please," Karin gingerly stepped into the bright pink shop, "stop being lazy and try to start learning people's names. It's not that difficult, you know. But what are you doing in here?"

Sado straightened up slowly. "I work here."

Karin stared at him, "What?"

"I work here part-time," Sado said, pronouncing each word carefully, "it's what I do after school to earn printed pieces of paper and round pieces of metal-"

"I _know_ what working means," Karin said irritably. "I mean why are you working _here_?"

Sado cast a glance around him. "What's wrong?"

Karin gave him a look of utter disbelief. "Dude, it's a _Barbie shop_."

There was a short silence.

"So?"

The younger girl glared at him. "Do you really not understand me, or are you just too lazy to think about this?"

Sado made no apparent move to reply. Karin sighed and changed the topic.

"Does Ichigo know you're working here?"

"No." Sado got up and returned to his place behind the colourfully decorated cashier's counter.

"You don't feel... Uncomfortable here?" Karin prodded.

"I don't feel comfortable anywhere alone."

Karin blinked at the sudden response. "Oh."

The shop door opened. Karin turned around just in time to dodge a flying whirlwind of pink and gold.

"Mommy!" The golden-haired girl dressed in pink from top to toe danced around the shop with a new-edition Barbie in hand. "MayIMayIMayI?"

The business-suited woman who had followed the girl in looked at the price tag briefly before nodding and returning to her cellphone.

"YAY!" The real-life Barbie spun happily around to the cashier counter and placed the doll delicately onto the counter. Her mother absent-mindedly took out a card and handed it to Sado.

Sado took the small box in his large hands and zapped it with the scanner, before zapping the card. As Karin watched in interest, he deftly slipped it into a Barbie plastic bag and handed it to the girl.

Real-life Barbie skipped happily out of the shop, her mother trailing behind. The door quietly swung shut behind them.

Karin glanced at Sado, who had resumed his postion on the stool in front of the counter.

"Hey," she said suddenly, seating herself down in front of him, "talk to me."

Sado looked at her in shadowed surprise. "What?"

"I think you don't talk enough," Karin countered flatly, "and it's becoming a bad habit. In fact, you are exceedingly lazy."

"I'm working."

"Even better," she shrugged, "I can help you. Although I don't fit any better in a Barbie shop than you..."

"What is there to talk about?"

"I don't know," Karin said in a matter-of-fact manner, "everything, I guess. As long as it doesn't make you lonely."

Sado looked at her, and let out a low, growling, throaty kind of laugh. Karin stared at him in a mix of horror and surprise.

"It's not possible to be lonely around you, Karin," Sado said solemnly.

Karin's eyes widened. "Well. So you do know my name!"

"It's not as hard to match a name with a person like you," he made his way to the shelves and began stacking a few Barbies.

Karin watched him apprehensively. "It's weird seeing you holding a bunch of bright pink dolls."

Sado didn't look up from his work. "It's weird seeing you in a pink Barbie store."

Karin stood stunned at his unusually sacarstic reply. A grin spread over her face and she went over to help Sado.

"Ah well, Barbies ain't that bad."

* * *

"Wonder where Chad is," Kurosaki Ichigo frowned at the snow-covered road. Kuchiki Rukia glanced up from where she stood with her arm hooked over Orihime Inoue's. Ishida Uryuu stood at the other side of Inoue, his hand clutched within Inoue's.

"I highly doubt that he would be caught dead on a double date with us," Ishida said dryly, pausing in his stride as Inoue caught sight of a Barbie shop in front and began to beg to enter. "You know I can make much better dolls than these Barbies, Inoue."

"Of course," Inoue smiled up at her boyfriend, "but I'm sure Kuchiki-san would love to explore the glorious pinkness of Barbie land!"

"What's Barbie?" Rukia asked Ichigo.

Ichigo scratched his head wearily, "Just go in with Inoue."

"You won't come?" Rukia demanded.

Ichigo glared at her. "Wouldn't risk being seen inside for my life."

His girlfriend immediately decided to pull her boyfriend into the Barbie shop at all costs.

"C'mon!" Rukia pleaded, tugging on Ichigo's arm. Inoue gave Ishida her puppy-eyed look.

The two girls dragged their boyfriends into the shop, despite their loud protests.

"Let me go- CHAD! KARIN!"

Ichigo gazed in disbelief; Rukia omitted a short unintelligible sound; Ishida's mouth dropped open; Orihime gasped in delight.

Sado and Karin could only stand helplessly, surrounded by a sea of pinkness, and brace themselves for the end of the world.

* * *

Logistics and data for the following months were unable to explain the sudden increase in sales in the Barbie outlet in Karakura town. 

Similarly, Kurosaki Yuzu was unable to explain why both her siblings and Rukia-san suddenly began to regularly give her Barbie products.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Barbie, and once again, I don't own Bleach and any of its characters. 


	6. A Little Bit Of Waiting

A Little Bit Of Waiting

* * *

She was my idol. All I ever did was for her. I worked endlessly to please her. I listened to her every word. I memorised her methods. I admired her. I followed her. I guarded her. I protected her. Even when she disappeared from my life, I thought I hated her, but then she came back, and nothing has changed. I vowed that I would wait for her, forever, no matter how long it took.

I thought it was love. I still do.

They tell me that love is beautiful, sometimes bittersweet, but worth it. I never told anyone, but I believe it. It was painful when she left me, but it doesn't hurt anymore. She still cares, and it's all worth it.

Shihouin Yoruichi is worth it.

I know it. Yourichi-sama doesn't.

After the Bound incident in the human world, Yourichi-sama regularly called me in to help her, and I always obeyed without hesitation. On one particular mission, I was injured by a Hollow and passed out for awhile. When I came to, I was in one of the rooms in Urahara's shophouse. My wounds were bandaged. I looked up and saw Yourichi-sama standing at the window, gazing out into the night sky.

Without moving, she said quietly, "You're awake."

"Yes." I got up quickly and into a respectful sitting position. I caught Yourichi-sama's small smile in the reflection on the window.

"No matter what I say, you will never treat me like an equal, would you?"

I did not reply, but lifted my eyes to watch her. She was staring through the window down at something, her eyes filled with a tender and soft look reserved for only one person. It is not me.

"Why him?" The words were out of my mouth before I could stop myself.

Yourichi-sama started, and turned around, a quizzical look on her face. Then, realisation dawning upon her, her mouth spread into a wide grin, her fangs baring, her laughter a low rumble echoing around the room. My heart tightened, how i loved her laughter!

Once her laughter faded, she gave me a wide, thoughtful smile and crouched down in front of me. "You should rest now," she whispered softly, placing a warm hand on my forehead and pushing me lightly down. I closed my eyes obligingly, listening to Yourichi-sama settle herself doen beside me and the steady rhythm of our breathing interwined. I wouldn't have minded staying like that for the rest of our lives.

I was almost drifting off to sleep when I heard the rustling of Yourichi-sama moving. My body instinctively tensed.

"He is unexplainable," Yourichi-sama's voice was a wistful sigh, "sly, mysterious, random, moronic, childish, ingenious, scheming, calculating, undecided, independent, cowardly, responsible... It's no wonder, isn't it?"

I was tempted to ask her, "No wonder what?", but decided that I was better off not knowing.

There was a long stillness, and for awhile I thought Yourichi-sama had fallen asleep, until she stirred again.

"Do you have something to ask me, Soi Fong?"

I shifted uncomfortably and blurted out, "If you like him so much, why don't you tell him and get together?"

There was another shocked silence, and Yourichi-sama started laughing again. I winced inwardly.

"Ah, Soi Fong, you are precious," Yourichi-sama chuckled, "I need to think again. Go back to sleep first."

I kept quiet and waited noncommittally. Not long after, Yourichi-sama let out a long breath and I imagined her with her familiar sad smile.

"Sometimes," Yourichi-sama said softly, "love requires a little bit of waiting."

I think my heart broke at that point.

What does he have that I don't? How can he manage to give her everything she needs and wants? I don't want to keep waiting for something that would never be. In the end, will I be all alone again? Will I be the one with nothing left?

I don't want to keep watching, keep hoping, keep praying, keep believing, keep deceiving myself anymore. I'm so tired, I just want to forget I ever met her; just want to give up.

She would laugh at the way I torment myself, and then smile and make me feel better again. But in the end, it's him that really matters isn't it?

That Urahara Kisuke.

The way she looks at him, the way he understands her; will I ever be able to achieve that level of mutual trust and respect with anyone at all? The depth of their relationship, the strength of their bond, built over hundreds of years, is virtually unbreakable. The space they are in revolves around each other, and no one, much less me, could ever penetrate it. It's like they have a secret, and only the two of them know of its existence.

I sit alone in the darkness, wallowing in my self-pity. It's not fair, not fair at all. Why should it turn out this way?

Then, out of the darkness, I hear a voice, "My, my, don't fuss so much. You're just as short-tempered as ever."

And I feel my heart lifting; I smile weakly at myself. Let what come may, eh?

So maybe I will keep waiting. Maybe love will turn around and look me in the eye, again, some day, for someone else, I don't know. But for now, I will just keep quiet and wait.

After all, love requires a little bit of waiting.

* * *


	7. This Strange Feeling

This Strange Feeling

* * *

They tell me I am strong, powerful, special, unusual, short maybe, but certainly domineering.

You say I am childish, sneaky, bad-tempered, ungrateful and definitely short. I do not correct your definition.

I still remember the day I became a shinigami. It had been a speedy process; I passed all the examinations with ease, and everyone said I was a shinigami prodigy, there was no doubt about it. It certainly seemed quite obvious.

After receiving my results, I stepped out of the cool shadow of the office, and stood still for a moment as my fellow newly-instated shinigami filed out of the office, chattering excitedly. I was quite aware of them avoiding me, preferring to move a hand's breadth around me. I sighed quietly and closed my eyes, feeling the rush of accomplishment fill me, overcoming the void of loneliness, before I heard the voice, _your _voice, reach me. I opened my eyes, only to see you launching yourself onto me in a hug.

"SHIRO-CHAN!" You sang, beaming at me with delight, whirling me around. I struggled out of your embrace, flushing angrily, trying to ignore the burning stares of the curious shinigami around us.

"Idiot Momo," I snarled, smoothening my robes, "what are you doing here?"

"To congratulate you, of course!" You were unperturbed by my rudeness, for once. "C'mon, I specially prepared some watermelons for you!"

Before I could reply, you grabbed my hand in yours and pulled me off to your, _our_ secret place and presented me with the best watermelons in season. I still remember how your hand was still slightly larger than mine then. I still remember its warmth surrounding mine, not letting go until we reached our destination. It gave me a queer feeling, a jab of intense emotion.

I had felt it before, many times. When you visited me in your holidays, before I knew I had any spiritual power, bringing watermelons for me; when you brought me to the hills to catch the millipedes you were so afraid of; when you welcomed me into the school for shinigami. I didn't know what it was then, or maybe I did, I just didn't want to admit it.

That feeling, it didn't stop pestering me whenever you were around. When I was appointed the 10th Squad Captain, receiving my Captain robes from Captain Yamamoto, you were there, with the rest of the Captains and Vice-captains. I never will forget the way you looked at me with pride and happiness, the way you clasped your trembling hands in front of you. That feeling attacked me right then. I wanted to be next to you, hear you say you are so proud of me, and clutch me in a tearful hug. But that had to wait.

After the Captains and Vice-captains had presented their congratulations, I briefly told Matsumoto to return to the office first, and I retreated to our secret place. I saw you turn to Captain Aizen, the man you admired and respected so much, requesting for some time off, before running to join me.

"Shiro-chan!" You gasped for breath, smiling widely at me, tears brimming in her eyes. I did not let myself move, afraid I might spoil the moment between us.

"I'm a Captain now, Vice-captain Hinamori," I said, my words colder than I had wanted. "You promised to stop that offensive nickname when I reached your rank. I have achieved that, and more."

"I know," you smiled at me, tears leaking out of your eyes, "I will try, I promise, Captain Hitsugaya."

But deep inside, you and I both knew that you would not be able to shake off that habit anytime soon. After awhile, though, you started addressing me as Hitsugaya-kun, instead of Shiro-chan. And that funny feeling started becoming more regular, almost constant. As soon as you enter my mind, it will consume me, and I would be caught by surprise at its intensity every time.

Yet even though I was finally up to your standard and more, I saw you less and less. And the few times I spotted you, you were usually around the man you adored so much. The man who betrayed Soul Society, who betrayed us, who betrayed you.

And then came the day when this war began brewing. Your beloved captain was found apparently murdered. The chaos and fear that followed, they will remain in the history of Soul Society forever. When you attacked Kira, broke out of your cell, accused me, I will never be able to erase from my memory.

The feeling assualted me again, this time bringing pain and confusion with it. I had never understood the importance your captain was to you until then.

Even when he thrust his bloody sword through you, you refused to accept the truth presented right in front of you. Those days I spent by your bedside, unable to stay longer than a few minutes for fear of breaking into pieces, that blasted feeling jabbed at me mercilessly. It was not unlike hanging on a thread, waiting just to shatter apart.

When you finally awoke, smiling at me weakly through that screen, a wave of air washed over me, as if I was being pulled out of stagnant water. You said you felt fine, but you obviously felt otherwise. And you apologised to me. Idiot. You really are a dummy.

And you begged me not to kill Aizen. That he was being forced to murder and backstab all of us. That feeling overwhelmed me, dragging angry rage with it. I cannot ever forgive Aizen. I would fight him, defeat him, if not personally, then doing everything possible to help the one who would.

The war came and passed. It soon became clear who would be the ones leading us into battle. The captains and vice-captains trained whenever possible, tensed and ready to destroy the traitors of Soul Society. Justice burned in them, and determination overcame uncertainty.

Urahara, Yourichi, even Isshin joined us. It was good to see some old faces, especially those with immense spiritual power in them.

Then there was the Kurosaki kid, and his friends. They were a welcome help, filling in the gaps between us, reminding us of the living we were fighting for.

Throughout the battle, I saw you a few times. You were weak, healing, but still weak, emotionally and physically. Your spirit was diminished, and you were like a fading gust of wind. Every look at your face renewed that feeling, fuelling my willpower.

And then it was all over. Kurosaki, with the younger Kuchiki and his friends, had finished it. Aizen was gone, his henchmen destroyed. There was a high death count, and it was a tragic victory. I had just finished off an Arrankar, almost finishing myself in the process, when the familiar shadow of Captain Unohana descended upon me.

The strange feeling was nagging at the edge of my heart again, despite my strength seeping out of me like rushing water. My entire mind was filled with only the question of where you were.

"It is over, Captain Hitsugaya," Captain Unohana murmured to me, unsheathing her Zanpakutou, "you can rest now."

"Captain Unohana," I rasped, "take care... Hinamori."

Darkness swirled and overtook me.

When I come to, I am in a hospital room, the drip dropping loudly in the soundless room. I blink wearily at the dimly lit space. Something rustles, somewhere to my right. I tilt my head and see you, curled up in a small wooden chair, your dark eye bags visible again. You yawn and stretch, hands over your head, rubbing your eyes in exhaustion, before noticing me staring solemnly at you from the bed.

"Ah, Shiro-chan!"

It is all so clear now. This strange feeling that overwhelms me is all about you, isn't it? But then again, it does not really surprise me. Maybe I already knew. Maybe I was just... Waiting.

And so, I succumb to this sharp, warm, stinging, fuzzy feeling.

"Idiot Momo."

* * *


	8. Thrust Of My Blade

Thrust Of My Blade

* * *

The first time was swift and simple. I had not even moved, and it was over. The weight of him slumping over me; his last words thanking me, for saving his pride, for letting him be with his love forever, for ending his life. His final breath leaving his blood-stained lips. The guilt of his death staining my fingers for the rest of eternity, never to be washed away. 

The second time was almost identical to the first. The sword piercing clean through, the dried blood on my fingers. His weight, similar to the one before, heaving over me. And he thanked me, for letting him save his family. But, soon, I realised that I had already killed him, already sealed his destiny. Just like before. It would be the same as before. That one, strong and full of passion and life, would die at my sword. At one thrust of my blade. Because it was my blade.

But I was wrong. This one was different.

This one stood up.

* * *

Author's Note: Because drabbling is cool. For Jasmine. This is intended to be continued. ;) 


End file.
